The Survivor Movement of the Red Star
__TOC__ History ChDKZ were and are an underground group of para-military rebels, totally against the direction that Chernarus and its government had chosen after the Soviet Union fell apart. They are idealists who believe in the Utopian communist society in which there is no ruling class that enjoys the fruits of other people's labor. It is worth noting that before the spread of the infection, ChDKZ played a part in every important political event of Chernarussia. For example, the Red Star in their ignorance decided to use the walkers against the CDF forces in the Myshkino battle. They unloaded truck loads of walkers who swarmed the area and for all intents and purposes destroyed the military presence there. They used the chaos to try and further their own agenda. Michail and Dimitry were both involved even though they didn't know each-other back then. The MAE virus was beneficial to ChDKZ in many ways. The Chernarus defence forces were spread thin. They couldn't respond to the militia's attacks anymore because they had to fight the infected. Not only that but the turmoil caused and the subsequent lack luster command of the current government changed the views of the populous. Maybe the government didn’t know what they were doing? So in a wicked way ChDKZ saw the infection as an opportunity more than a curse. In fact the Gvozdno fire station attack and many other prominent attacks happened in the wake of the chaos caused by the walking dead. But this was also their downfall as the infected caused the Red Star militia to slowly degrade until hardly any Red Star soldiers were left and the movement was stopped. Out of the ashes of the old Red Star arose a new one. The ideals and principles are very similar but they have somewhat changed to work better in accordance to the current day infection ridden South Zagoria. The rising Red Star now follows the philosophy of "The Manifesto of post-apocalyptic Socialism". Dimitry is the last known, highest ranking member of the Red Star. He is a former CDF member who deserted and rose in the ranks of the Red Star to become a captain. He had changed his mind about fighting for his current government once he realized that the ChDKZ rebels he was fighting were people just like him, who were fighting for their family and country, whereas the CDF simply followed orders of a corrupt elitist government. After realizing that he left the CDF, was involved in weapons smuggling and all sorts of other Red Star dealings of the time, until the infection happened. After South Zagoria was ran over by the infected and it was closed off from the rest of the world Dimitry lost hope and motivation for the movement. He was a hitman for a period of time until he met Nikita. He sparked a drive in Dimitry to bring back the movement and that is what he has strived for ever since. Dimitry's Komisars are Dan Brown and Michail Ivanov. Dan met Dimitry and he liked the idea of the new Red Star, he was told about where instead of claiming ‘Chernarus for the Chernarussians’ the ideology was changed to ‘Chernarus for the living’ . Since then Daniel has helped the movement recruit many people. Michail was met after he issued a radio broadcast to gather all Socialist minded people to fight oppression, banditry and tyranny. Michail wasn't aware that the Red Star still existed until then. These people for now compromise the core of the current movement. Since the movement is slowly gathering a foothold, big plans for boot-camps, the gulag, philosophical discussions and writing more into "The Manifesto of post-apocalyptic Socialism" and other activities are emerging. The movement has big plans. The Manifesto of Post-Apocalyptic Socialism 1. No one is to claim ownership of any land in Chernarus. Chernarus belongs to the survivors and not for the "bourgeoisie" or anyone else who seeks to re-establish a ruling class in the wake of the pandemic of the walking dead. 2. Anyone who wishes to join the Red Star is to give out whatever he/she does not need. Excess munitions, food, water and all other resources of which he/she has an over-abundance must be given to other socialists when asked. 3. No proud socialist survivor is to inherit anything. Rights of inheritance are abolished. 4. Confiscation of the property of all enemies of the movement. Any rebel or person who does not subscribe to the new socialist order will have his property confiscated. Abuse of this rule is not allowed and will result in a military tribunal and a punishment will be decided depending on the severity. 5. Equal liability of all survivors to work. You have to fight for the cause, scavenge for supplies, work in agriculture etc. Those who do not have work will be given work. Those who refuse work will be given a warning and further refusal to help the cause will result in a military tribunal. 6. Gradual abolition of all the distinction between town and country by a more equable distribution of the populace over the country. 7. Every child and adult must be taught of the history and victories of the soviet union as well as the militia movement ChDKZ also known as the movement of the Red Star. 8. The state, in this case being the movement of the Red Star, has centralized all capital and economy as well as the means of production for it. 9. To establish a Socialist Republic of Chernarus. In place of the old bourgeoisie society, with its classes and class antagonisms, we shall have an association, in which the free development of each is the condition for the free development of all. Each survivor will not be restricted by his or her capabilities, race, gender, class or country. Every man under the flag of the Red Star is considered equal. Child Killing allegations The Red Star have been associated and tied to the killing of children. It is believed that the Survivor Movement of the Red Star have murdered children in cold blood. Eye witness accounts say that one of the leaders of the Red Star killed a child in the courtyard of Green Mountain. In a seperate incident also related to child killing, an unnamed member of the Survivor Movement of the Red Star executed a child within the walls of Green Mountain, accusing the 14 year old of killing their friend. He allegedly left the child no room to speak and proceeded to kill him. Some speculate that the man who killed the child in this particular occasion was not actually Red Star but instead just posing as a member of the movement whereas others say that he was not a member of the Red Star at all. The eyewitness accounts are often contradictory which makes it almost impossible to be certain that the child killings took place. The walls of the Green Mountain compound have since been vandalised to include words such as "Child Killers" and "Murderers", this is seen as propaganda. Posters have also been erected around multiple cities and towns which warn people of the Red Stars supposed acts of banditry. Goals * Bring the Red Star to its former glory. * Get as many followers of the ideology as possible. * Establish a boot-camp in order to train their troops. * To establish a Socialist republic of Chernaurus. * Drive out anybody that wishes to form a ruling party or anybody who wants to oppress the populous in any way. Founding members Category:Settlements Category:Inactive settlements